


davetav drabbles

by empyreanTempest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bulges and Nooks, Cloaca, Flash Fic, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyreanTempest/pseuds/empyreanTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some little fics I wrote when I was still deeply into Homestuck. Gonna list this as complete but if I ever write anymore, I'll dump them here.</p><p>1: Davesprite shows off his birdy anatomy to Tavros.<br/>2: Tavros is better acquainted with sex than Dave is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What is it?"

"It’s a cloaca," you reply. "Jeez, being the resident beast master and everything, I expected you to know already."

Tavros ignores your comment and instead oohs and aahs at it for awhile. He reaches up to touch it and you cover it up again quickly with your feathers. “Nope, okay, showtime’s over.”

"But Dave," he almost whines, knitting his brows. "Why would you show me if I’m not allowed to do anything to it?"

He has a point, you’re willing to admit. Why did you show it to him in the first place, anyway? Maybe because it was the weirdest addition to your sprite body and you were sick of keeping it secret. Maybe because if you showed him yours, he would show you his, and you heard troll anatomy was particularly strange. You ponder this for awhile before pushing the feathers up out of the way again. “Okay, fine. Just don’t do anything weird.”

He smiles his weird smile again and brushes the entrance with his fingers. The sensation seems to travel upwards and lodge itself in the pit of your stomach and you’re almost tempted to push him away again. But you persevere, feeling heat starting to emanate from your cheeks.

He pokes and prods, his finger slipping inside and quickly withdrawing again. You manage to swallow all of your moans before he presses his mouth to it in a strange sort of kiss. You gasp and the feathers around your chest bristle up. He smiles at your reaction and tests it further by licking the circumference of it gently.

"Dude, what the fuck," you mutter, although you don’t stop him. "I think that counts as weird, don’t you?"

He pulls away briefly. “No, I don’t think so. Oral stimulation seems to be a mainstay of human intimacy.”  And with that he dips back down again, probing you with his tongue. It takes you by surprise and a thoroughly inhuman gurgling cry bubbles from your throat. You can feel his lips curl into a smile against you, and at that moment you want nothing more than to sink into the ground and cease existing.

Luckily enough, he doesn’t say anything and just continues, his tongue pushing inside of you just enough to start swirling around. You feel like this is the moment where if you had thighs you’d be squeezing them together, but as much as you tense muscles down there, you only succeed in curling your sprite tail up and around itself. Tavros places a hand on either side of you, holding you still so he can better tease you with his tongue.

"Caw! Fuck," you moan, giving up any pretense that you aren’t a weird bird human thing. You clutch his horns, rolling what’s left of your hips up against his mouth, as if possibly you could force his tongue in deeper.

He responds with several flicks of his tongue, and it’s enough to send you crashing over the edge. More gurgling, wailing calls spill from your mouth, your feathers standing on end, your remaining wing stretching taut. Tavros holds onto you and gently kisses and licks you through the duration of your orgasm, and when the tremors finally cease, he pulls away and tries to kiss you on the mouth.

You deftly dodge and hold your arm out to protect yourself. “Okay, no. Dude. If I had just gotten done cramming your junk in my mouth and I tried to kiss you, would you really let me?”

Tavros paused. “I don’t know. You better cram my junk in your mouth, so we can find out,” he said, ending his sentence with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, you have no idea how good this feels," Dave moaned.

"I’ve put my bulge in someone before, Dave. I know how it feels." Tavros chuckled lightly.

Dave froze. He had expected Tavros to be the clueless virgin here. He was trying to play it off like he was all experienced and cool, like sex was no big deal. But this was throwing him off. How could the nerdy little pokemon trainer troll have stuck his dick in someone before him?

Tavros seemed to pick up that something was wrong. He knit his brow. “Are you okay?”

"Fucking perfect," Dave croaked. Sweat was starting to bead on his face, and he could feel his shades sliding slowly down the bridge of his nose.

"Really, because, you haven’t moved since you first put it in."

Dave offered a half-hearted thrust in response.

There was an awkward silence before Tavros finally spoke up. “Have you never done this before?”

The intense red color that spread across Dave’s face was answer enough, and Tavros looped his arms around his neck affectionately. “It’s fine. I’m happy I could be your first time. It’s not hard to do, anyway, and you’re doing great.”

Oh god. Was he being patronizing on purpose or was Dave just imagining things? He swallowed thickly. “What are you talking about? I’ve done this thousands of times. Since I was fucking born.”

"It’s fine, Dave, really! Just keep moving your hips like before." Tavros demonstrated for him. He returned the motion and Tavros gave a little moan, smiling up at him.

Oh, god. He was going about this the same way someone would with a baby taking their first steps or a puppy beginning to learn a new trick. This was the worst possible thing for Dave’s boner right now, and all he could think about was how Tavros would react. “It’s okay, Dave, it happens to a lot of people!” He would say, as he patted his back as if to say “you’ll get ‘em next time, buddy.”

Fuck, his hard-on really was waning now. Tavros was looking at him concernedly, so Dave offered another thrust, then another. Yeah. All he had to do was build up a rhythm, and concentrate on it, and not pay attention to the slippy-slidy wet noises or the feeling like his entire dick was in the warmest, softest cave ever. Yeah.

Soon Tavros’s moans seemed to gain legitimacy instead of being little encouraging noises, and he adopted Dave’s rhythm. Okay, good, he seemed to be enjoying it…but shit, is there anything else he should be doing? He always heard on TV or movies about a reacharound, was that appropriate in this situation? Tavros’s weird alien dick bounced with each thrust and it would definitely be easy to just sort of, jerk him off a bit in the meantime. Plus it would be one more thing to distract him. He reached down and took Tavros’s bulge in his hand, giving it a squeeze and a rub. Tavros responded pretty well, rolling his hips into Dave’s hand and moaning desperately.

Christ, he was reacting like he hadn’t had his dick touched in his entire life. Dave’s cock throbbed in response to Tavros’s newfound fervor. This was not going exactly as planned, but be couldn’t just give the guy one jerk and be done with it, especially after he moaned like a kid discovering orgasms for the first time.

So Dave bit his lip and continued fucking Tavros, the movement of his hips rolling his dick against his hand and drawing out more noises. “Fuck,” was all he could think of to say before echoing Tavros’s moans with equal enthusiasm. It was all getting to be too much for him, and soon his thrusts devolved into jerky humping movements. “Fuck this, I’m coming,” he muttered, true to the pornography he had been so keen on watching before.

Tavros simply pulled Dave closer, the rhythmic clenching of his inner muscles signaling his coming orgasm. Dave could barely register the feeling though as he was taken by climax, tossing his head back and making a decidedly uncool noise as thick gobs of cum shot into Tavros. Beneath him, Tavros gasped as warm fluid gushed over his and Dave’s stomachs. The two rocked against each other as the tremors of their orgasms subsided, ending up simply embracing each other in a rather large wet spot on Dave’s bed.

"So we came at the same time. That’s good, right?" Dave mumbled. Tavros snickered. "Yeah, really good job. See, I told you it was easy." He grinned up at Dave.

Dave shuffled down until he could effectively hide his face in Tavros’s chest. He hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud. After everything that had happened, he was content to stay like this, sunglasses crushed against his boyfriend’s skin, until the world collectively forgot about this.


End file.
